the_croodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DinosaursRoar
Psst! Hey! I'm going to plan to make a constructed world based on your world with lots of introduced species! You make lots of flora, fauna and species, I'll make everythign and others for you! Is that okay? Ok. You can do it. But where will you post this? DinosaursRoar (talk) 02:55, June 24, 2017 (UTC) In my upcoming wiki, Novum Terram Wiki! (http://novum-terram.wikia.com) I'll go make one. It'll be 100% all about the Earth, with new continents, with new countries and new specieses. Also, there could be a new world, so while you're using the list of introduced species on Fanon Wiki, I'll make the list of introduced species on the other wiki in alphabetical order and merely more complex. So be patient! Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I (talk) 04:06, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I will be patient. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 04:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, here it is! Novum Terram Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Cool site. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 17:05, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. I hope you like it! Also, you can edit my list of introduced species, and create pages about the species on my list! Sorry, I'm taking a break for today. :( DinosaursRoar (talk) 18:20, June 25, 2017 (UTC) But you can now copy and past all of the species listed here from Fanon Wikia, I'm giving you permission to do so. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 18:20, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! I'll spread it across the globe too! Of course, can I change links from externnal links to wiki pages? Sure if you want. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 03:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Also, I would like to make a history for a whole new world! But what if I could add some superhero groups like PJ Masks, Power Rangers and Kamen Riders, etc. as introduced species? You can do that if you want, but make sure they are not humans (example: power rangers have visor-like eyes unlike humans). DinosaursRoar (talk) 04:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) How about I could add PJ Masks on my famous list of introduced species? As long as they are seperate species from humans, yes. DinosaursRoar (talk) 05:40, June 26, 2017 (UTC) As part of the dylanuses? No thanks. Just as part of apes very closely related to humans. ;) DinosaursRoar (talk) 05:47, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay! And how about I also have to tell you... what if I add those specieses from these? Species from The Kuaovolings | Idea Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia But first, you need to negiotate with Fishmonkey11 about the usage of The Kuaovolings' species, and you need permission with them. I just did. DinosaursRoar (talk) 06:02, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, I've bene blocked for 50 years in Ideas Wiki. That's so sad. I hope Fishmonkey11 would accept this! Fortunately, Fishmonkey11 had replied to me and said yes you can add these species into list of introduced species. Happy now? :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 17:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Yippie! I'll add i on Mu! Oh, wait. I'll add Kuaovo Island for this list! After I add it, you're going to add all Kuaovolings species in all over the world! Okay? Ok. DinosaursRoar (talk) 19:09, July 7, 2017 (UTC)